


To Hold the World in His Mouth

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [19]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cock Warming, Drabble, M/M, happy London days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Thomas likes to keep James safe.





	To Hold the World in His Mouth

There is no place in the world better than where he is at the moment, Thomas is sure of it. His study is warm, the door is locked and he’s kneeling between James’ legs, those magnificent thighs spread wide, surrounding him. Even better, James’ soft cock is in his mouth, a most gentle weight on his tongue. 

It’s a peculiar kind of intimacy, to hold James inside his body for comfort, to offer himself to be used so. And yet, it’s most peaceful. Thomas can feel his blood pulsing around James’ flesh, his lips stretched and his heart wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the cock-warming [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
